Back to Horizen part4
by EJ1
Summary: Melanie starts a food fight, Patty and Anna are still at each others necks, Melanie and Charlie "Talk" Somebody gets hurt


I don't own the Higher Ground characters but I do own their kids.  
Sorry the chapters are so short I'm trying to make them longer.   
Sorry it is taking awhile for me to get these up but my teachers are giving me way to much homework! ERRRRRRRR  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" How did they actually eat this stuff day after day after day?" Asked Melanie playing with her food. It was dinner. The adults and some of the younger children sat at one big table. Becky, Andrew, Melanie, Anna, Dani, Patty, and Charlie sat at another table. " I am not sure." Said Andrew shaking his head. " I'm surprised we aren't dead by now from this stuff." Said Dani wrinkling her nose in disgust. " I wonder if we could actually have some fun with this um food if that's what you want to call it." Said Melanie. " You are not thinking what I think you are?" Said Becky. As an answer Melanie flicked some food at Anna's face. Anna screeched and threw some food back at Melanie. Andrew grinned and threw some food towards Charlie. Charlie threw some back. Pretty soon they were all throwing food at each other. Evan the adults who had tried to stop the food fight at first but then gave in and started to throw food also joined in. Melanie casually walked away from the table and went to stand in the doorway watching the fight. She smiled at her handy work. Charlie ran up to her. " Hey aren't you gonna join in?" Melanie smiled," And risk having to clean up this mess no way." She grinned at him then left. Charlie smiled, ran a hand threw his hair then ran back to join the fun.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Melanie lifted her eyes from her book as Anna, Dani, and Patty came in. " What took you so long?" She asked. " Are wonderful parents made us clean up the mess." Replied Dani rolling her eyes. Melanie laughed. " I knew that was going to happen that's why I left." Patty smiled, " Now why didn't I think of that?" Anna sighed, " Well I don't know about you guys but I'm not going to be covered in food all day, I'm taking a shower." Patty rolled her eyes, " She's a neat freak isn't she?" " Well you can't blame her for wanting to get clean." Said Dani. Melanie smiled. "So where's everyone else?" "Cleaning up then were gonna have a soccer game Kids against adults." Said Patty. " Neat even the little kids?" " If they want to." Said Dani. " What is taking Anna so long?" Asked Patty. " Anna HURRY UP! " She yelled. Anna came out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel. " Well you don't have to be so rude." Said Anna shooting an evil look at Patty. " Whatever you say princess." Said Patty. She grabbed a pair of clothes and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
  
" Okay Sara." Said Kat, " You Kyle and Max are going to keep score whenever somebody shoots the ball into the net move one of the numbers down okay?" Sara nodded. Kat smiled and ran onto the field. Kyle blew the whistle Peter had given him. Charlie kicked the ball towards Patty. Patty ran down the field untill Scott stole the ball. Patty stood there in disbelief. " DAD!" She yelled. Scott turned his head around and grinned. He kicked the ball into the net right pass Andrew and scored. The adults cheered and the kids booed. Andrew kicked the ball back onto the field. Jason kicked it towards Jane. Jane ran up the field a little than passed it to Charlie. Charlie kicked the ball towards the net Daisy jumped for it but missed the ball sailed into the net. This time the adults booed while the kids cheered. The game went on and on towards the end of the game it was 6 to 6. Charlie called a time out. " They're good." Exclaimed Ben. " And they're old!" Said Anna. " Oh come on princess they're not that old!" Anna stuck out her tongue at Patty. And Patty took a step forward at Anna. Andrew jumped in between them. " Come on guys don't fight! Listen to what Charlie has to say!" " Okay guys listen Dani you get the ball pass to Melanie, and Melanie you try to score alright?" The Kids nodded. They ran back onto the field. Shelby kicked it in towards Ezra; Dani stole the ball and kicked it to Melanie who was wide open by the net. Melanie kicked the ball in and scored. Max blew the whistle. " Game over kids win!" He yelled. The kids cheered.   
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
The girls were getting ready for bed. The younger girls were already sleeping so the older girls had to be quiet. " Oh Melanie," Said Patty. " My brother wants to meet  
With you." " When." Asked Melanie. " Um He said tonight." Melanie grinned happily.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
" Charlie? Charlie are you out here?" Melanie called softly. She had looked everywhere Patty had forgotten to tell her were Charlie wanted to meet her. She walked towards the docks. She saw a figure sitting there looking across the water. " Charlie?" She asked. " Hmm? Oh Melanie! I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up!" " I couldn't find you Patty didn't tell me were to meet you." She sat down next to him.   
" There're beautiful aren't they?" Said Melanie looking up at the stars. " Yah." Said Charlie like you he thought. Then with a sudden burst of courage he put his arm around her. Melanie drew back a little surprised. But she smiled and put her head on his shoulder. " Your beautiful." He said. Melanie looked up at him. Charlie leaned forward and kissed her.  
********************************************************************************************  
  
" They're kissing!" Squealed Anna from behind a bush. " Shut-up!" Said Dani. "We don't want them to see us!" " Yah Princess shut-up." Said Patty. Anna rolled her eyes and moved behind a tree managing to trip over a root. She screamed.   
  
" What was that?" Said Melanie breaking the kiss. " It sounded like Anna." " Great do you think they were spying on us?" " Probably. That's the way Patty is putting her nose in everybody's business." Charlie stood up. " Let's go find them." " Yah Then kill them" Said Melanie. They ran off towards the woods.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
" Oh great run!" Yelled Patty when she saw Charlie and Melanie coming towards them. Anna got up and started to run so did Patty and Dani. Anna tripped down a hill " Ahh!!" She screamed. She fell down and into a cave like thing. Patty fell in after her. Dani managed to stop before she fell into the cave. " Oh my gosh!" She yelled. " Anna Patty! Are you okay!" No answer. " Oh no, Charlie Melanie anybody help!"   
Charlie and Melanie skidded down the rocky hill. " Dani what's wrong." Asked Charlie. " Patty Anna they fell into that cave and I don't know if they're alright." " WHAT!" Cried Charlie. " Patty!? Patty?! Are you okay! Anna! Answer me!" They heard a groan. " Patty? Anna?" Said Melanie. " Oww Charlie? Charlie get me out of here!" Yelled Patty she started to cry. " Patty it's gonna be ok how's Anna?" Said Dani. " She wont wake up I think she hit her head it's bleeding!" " Oh no." Whispered Dani. " Patty how are you?" Said Charlie. " I'm okay my arm hurts really bad though I think it's broken." She started crying again. " Dani go get help do you know how to get back?" Asked Charlie. Dani nodded than ran off. " Patty its okay Dani's gone for help everything will be fine." Said Melanie or I hope.  
****************************************************************************************  
  
I'm sorry if the soccer game sounds weird I've never been a big soccer player.  
Hopefully I'll be able to get the next part up soon.  
Please review!  



End file.
